Terhempas
by meliorism
Summary: Tidak ada pemandangan yang begitu indah seperti saat Eren mencoba mengepakan sayapnya. (Rivaille berjarak lima meter jauhnya saat itu).


_Terhempas_

Attack on Titan © Hajime Isayama

Warn: Au, Bipolar!Eren, Alur maju mundur, Typo(s)

* * *

Terkadang Eren bertanya-taya – _berandai-andai_ ; Seperti apa rasanya, jika ia terhempas ke luar angkasa?

Ia membayangkan menjadi seringan bulu angsa. Tak ada beban, ia akan berenang diantara bintang-bintang. Mungkin jika ia beruntung, ia akan menemukan UFO atau komet yang akhirnya melesat hilang dari pandangan. Atau astronaut yang sedang meneliti planet Mars –mungkin Eren akan melambaikan tangannya.

Tapi diatas segala mimpi siang harinya, Eren tahu bahwa ia tak akan pernah bisa menemukan jawaban –atau apapun itu. Oh tapi biarlah, setidaknya mimpi itu masih tetap menginvasi diri kala lamunan jadi teman santap siang.

.::.

Eren punya hobi kecil; mengajukan pertanyaan acak pada Rivaille. Pertanyaan apa saja, kebanyakan sepele seperti ' _menurutmu bagaimana jika ada hujan Nutella_ ' tapi bisa juga pertanyaan macam ' _bagaimana jika suatu hari, tiba-tiba kamu terbangun di ketidak-beradaan –di alam baka?_ ' pertanyaan-pertanyaan sederhana yang kedapatan melintas di imaji.

Pernah suatu ketika Eren bertanya apakah sekiranya ada warna yang mampu membuat Rivaille ketakutan ( _aku tidak mengindap_ chromophobia _Eren_ , pass _mericanya_ ) dan Eren menggumam asal sambil mengoper merica, bahwa terkadang ia suka bergidik ngeri kala melihat banyak warna hitam – _terlihat seperti pemakaman_.

Dan hari itu, Rivaille baru tahu omelette di kantin kampus jauh lebih enak dijadikan objek adu pandang dibanding iris emerald yang menatap kosong.

.::.

Pagi ini, di pojokan perpustakaan kampus lantai tiga, Eren melakukan hobi kecilnya, dan demi risetnya yang mandek Rivaille ingin sekali menggigit kepala bocah itu. Niatan awal Rivaille kemari awalnya untuk memperbaik _circadian cycle_ yang terganggu, tapi Eren bersikap bukan masalah besar jika ia datang mengacau.

Salah Eren. Kebalikannya. Itu masalah besar dan kiamat bagi beberapa orang.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan jika aku terhempas ke luar angkasa?" Kelewat ceria, Rivaille bahkan ragu Eren melihat lingkaran hitam dibawah matanya.

"Bawakan aku batu bulan?" Jemari kurusnya memijat dahi pelan, pening.

"Pak tua nggak asik."

"Ya ya ya, terima kasih. Aku juga mencintaimu, omong-omong. Sekarang pergi dan biarkan aku tidur sebentar, sebelum aku berubah pikiran dan melucuti bajumu disini."

Eren mendengus –tersenyum– dan melenggang pergi setelah mencuri ciuman dari ujung bibir Rivaille, kemudian mengejek Jean Kirstein ( _aku baru tahu ada kuda bisa baca_ End of History) dan melarikan diri sebelum pemuda itu sadar.

Rivaille tersenyum, tidak sadar ada satu kalimat Eren yang tak sempat ditangkap gendang telinga.

 _Jika aku terhisap lubang hitam, apa yang akan kamu lakukan_?

.::.

Ia ingat detik-detik ketika Tembok Berlin diruntuhkan. Dia ingat betul karena ia berjarak tiga meter dari tembok itu, dibawah sebuah lengan kekar pak tua yang tidak bisa berhenti bersin dan lendir tidak bisa berhenti mengalir di philtrum bagaikan sungai Rhein. Ia ingat bagaimana getarannya, bagaimana debu yang beterbangan setelahnya, bagaimana euforianya. Ia ingat semuanya.

Lalu bertahun-tahun setelahnya Rivaille kembali melihat bagaimana sebuah tembok dihancurkan –ia berjarak semester lebih dekat. Bedanya, ia tidak merasakan adanya euphoria. Ia terdiam. Diam tak bergerak. Membatu. _Mengiba._

Tembok pertahanan seorang Eren Jaeger runtuh, dan setelahnya Rivaille bisa melihat bagaimana lahar dimuntahkan. Eren jatuh, tersedu dan memaki dunia. Ia mencaci, berserapah hingga serak seminggu kedepan (Rivaille masih terdiam dan Eren tak mempermasalahkan).

Diantara cegukan Eren berdeklarasi, menyatakan bahwa dia adalah manusia yang paling membenci dunia. Ia mempertanyakan apa kiranya perjanjian yang dibuat Tuhan dan dirinya, dahulu sebelum setuju turun ke dunia melalui rahim ibunda. Lalu ia jutuh berlurut. Kemudian meraung. Kemudian terbatuk parah. Kemudian menangis pilu.

Rivaille tidak tahan untuk tidak buang muka dari batu pualam hitam berukir nama Carla Jaeger.

.::.

"Ada apa?" Bibir kering bertanya, ada keengganan terselip ditiap kata.

"Aku lupa jalan pulang," yang ditanya menggumam, menatap fokus tak fokus pada sepasang iris hitam – _menerawang_.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menuntunmu pulang."

"Aku lupa jalan pulang."

Ada detik yang dipersilahkan berlari.

"Ayo pulang Eren."

Jeda lagi, "Rivaille? Jika aku tersesaat di bima sakti, maukah kau datang mencari?" Ada tawa kecil. Ada tremor yang terjadi. Ada pupil yang membesar.

"Aku akan datang dan menemukanmu dan menuntunmu pulang." Ada saliva yang ditelan.

"Kalau begitu, cari aku Rivaille. Temukan aku. Bawa aku pulang, dan aku akan mencintaimu untuk seribu tahun kedepan." Matanya menyipit, ada kurva terbentuk di bibir.

Ada tremor yang belum menghilang.

.::.

Rivaille Ackerman terkadang membenci Eren Jaeger.

"Kau kecewa, Rivaille."

"Dan marah, untuk lebih persisnya."

"Oh."

Eren duduk di sofa, posisi sedikit merosot. Kaki-kaki pucat menjulur diatas karpet. Iris bertemu iris dan Rivaille mengumpat dalam hati kala menemukan dirinya terpenjara disana. Dingin. Sangat dingin. Ia bertanya-tanya siapa sesungguhnya yang sedang beradu tatap dengannya.

"Kau muak. Padaku."

" _More or less_." Rivaille tidak berbohong.

"Tapi kau tidak akan pergi."

"Tidak." Rivaille tidak berbohong.

Eren tersenyum, mengejek. Tanpa perlu bibir berucap, Rivaille tahu Eren sedang mengatainya bodoh dalam hati. Ada tekanan tak nyata dari langit-langit kamar Eren yang membuat Rivaille kesulitan mengambil napas dan bau lembab ruangan membuatnya mual (Rivaille bertanya sendiri kapan terakhir kali Eren membuka jendela), pun kamar itu bersih dan buku-buku yang tergeletak di lantai masih bisa dimaklumi.

Rivaille menahan diri untuk tidak menghela nafas. Ada sesuatu yang menggangu sanubari, Eren tersangka utamanya. Untuk saat ini, ia akan mengalah. _Untuk saat ini._

" _Eren, stop it_."

" _Why_?"

" _Stop. Just, stop_."

"Tapi aku tidak ingin."

"Eren."

"Kau bukan ibuku, Rivaille." Ada penekanan pada kata 'ibu', Rivaille manahan diri –lagi.

" _I am begging you. Please stop,_ Eren." Rivaille kalah telak. Eren Jaeger adalah satu-satunya manusia yang mampu membuat Rivaille Ackerman memohon. Ia membenci Eren karenanya.

" _Why?_ "

"Aku harus menjagamu."

Sebelah tangannya menopang kepala, Eren mulai tertawa ringan. Ruangan mulai terasa menyesakan dan Rivaille menahan nafas untuk beberapa detik –paru-parunya terbakar sekarang dan jantungnya tak bisa untuk berdegup lebih cepat. Rivaille berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak menonjok dan mematahkan tulang hidung Eren –dan ia benar-benar berjuang keras untuk itu.

"Jadi, beritahu aku apa yang harus aku lakukan Mr Ackerman."

"Hentikan ini."

Eren tertawa pelan. "Aku kan hanya ingin lihat konstelasi bintang, duh, Rivaille."

"Kalau begitu akhir minggu aku akan pinjam teleskop Farlan. Jadi hentikan ini Eren."

"Itu sebuah janji."

"Dan janji harus ditepati. Kau harus menepati janji untuk menghentikan ini." Eren tak merespon, tapi ia tersenyum.

Rivaille tak bisa mengalihkan matanya sedikitpun dari Eren. Tak akan pernah bisa. Terutama untuk saat-saat seperti ini. Ia tidak akan pernah bisa melepaskan matanya dari Eren, persisnya pada lipatan siku dengan luka tusuk samar yang masih memerah. Ia akan mencari dimana Eren menyembunyikan persediannya besok saat anak itu ikut kelas pagi. Mungkin ia akan mulai dari nakas di pinggir tempat tidur Eren.

Rivaille Ackerman memang tidak bisa – _tidak diijinkan_ – mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok manusia bernama Eren Jaeger. Dan ia membenci Eren Jaeger berkali-kali lipat oleh karenanya.

.::.

Eren Jaeger jatuh cinta dengan langit –dan Rivaille suka bercanda bahwa ia terkadang merasa diduakan. Atas dasar fakta itu pula ia menyukai tempat-tempat tinggi. Terbang dengan pesawat, posisi teratas bianglala, berada di puncak tertinggi roller coaster, gedung pencakar langit, gunung –itu alasan Eren masuk kedalam perkumpulan pencinta alam di kampus. Dimanapun itu, asalkan berada di ketinggian ia akan menyukainya.

Dan sebagai orang yang menyukai kakinya tetap berpijak pada tanah, Rivaille kadang suka heran sendiri. Bukan, bukannya takut ketinggian, ia hanya tidak mengerti pada rasa suka Eren terhadap tempat-tempat tinggi. Itu saja. Karenanya Rivaille pernah memutuskan untuk bertanya;

" _Memang apa yang kau rasakan jika sedang berada diketinggian?"_

 _Eren diam dahulu sebelum memutuskan menjawab._ _"Hormon adrenalin yang terpacu?"_

" _Cuma itu?" Rivaille tidak puas, pun masih acuh tak acuh._

" _Mungkin. Aku juga tidak tahu pasti."_

" _Oke,"_

 _Rivaille sudah akan kembali pada_ Boy In the Striped Pyjamas _ketika Eren membuka kembali percakapan_. _"Mungkin karena aku ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya terbang, karena itu aku suka berada di tempat-tempat tinggi. Rasanya seperti terbang. Mendebarkan."_

"Well _, kau sering bepergian dengan pesawat."_

" _Bukan terbang dalam kungkungan baja begitu," Eren mayun sebentar, pura-pura kesal. "Lebih ke perasaan terbang seperti burung. Kau tahu, bebas."_

" _Terdengar keren."_

 _Eren berhenti sebentar, indra penciumannya dirangsang wewangian lavender kering dan teh yang mengisi seluruh sudut kamar tidur Rivaille. Ia selalu menyukai wanginya yang menenangkan. "Aku ingin mencobanya suatu saat nanti._ _Ya, suatu saat nanti."_

Dan Rivaille sedang berada lima meter jauhnya saat Eren mencobanya. Oh tidak, Rivaille tidak ketinggalan pertunjukannya –terima kasih kepada Jean Kristein yang memberitahukannya dengan cara berserapah. Jadi Rivaille memutuskan untuk berlari karena ia tidak ingin ketinggalan.

Sungguh, Rivaille tidak pernah melihat pemandangan yang mengaduk perasaan seperti saat dimana kornea mata menangkap sosok Eren yang terbang bebas di udara dari lantai tujuh gedung rektorat. Begitu indah – _terlalu indah_ – dan sangat mendebarkan.

Sayang, Eren lupa mengepak sayapnya.

 **Fin**

* * *

 _So, according to Wikipedia, bipolar disorder is_ a _mental disorder_ _characterized by periods of elevated mood and periods of depression. The elevated mood is significant and is known as mania or hypomania_ _depending on the severity or whether there is psychosis. During mania an individual feels or acts abnormally happy, energetic, or irritable._ _During periods of depression there may be crying, poor eye contact with others, and a negative outlook on life._

A/N: Saya orang baru, kesalahan atau apapun yang menggangu mohon dimaafkan. Yah, terutama untuk Eren. Atas dasar apa saya berani bikin dia jadi begitu.

Btw, ini fic pertama. Hello FFN, please be good to me.

* * *

Omake:

(pip,pip,pi–)

"Kau tahu, kau benar-benar tidak perlu pergi sejauh itu." Jarum detik rasanya perlu sedikit melambat, ia makin tercekat.

Kenyataannya memang semua rasanya makin _dekat_. Karenanya Rivaille mengumpat.

"Kuharap aku bisa menarikmu dari lubang hitam. Tapi aku memang tidak pernah bisa mengetahui jalan pemikiran mu. Dan–" Berat, kalimat terakhir seperti tertambat.

(Pip,pip,pip–)

"Aku mencintaimu. Sungguh mencintaimu. Kau seharusnya tidak perlu pergi sejauh itu."

(Pip,pip,pi–)

 _(Yang terakhir Rivaille dengar adalah suara kejut jantung. Dan permintaan maaf dari dokter)._


End file.
